¿Sueño o Realidad?
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Durante una noche Fred recibe una visita en su habitación, lo que no sabe es si fue realidad lo que paso o solo uno más de sus sueños.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

**. . .**

Estaba amaneciendo en Hogwarts, los terrenos bañados en nieve comenzaban a llenarse del ligero sol de invierno, los alumnos se levantaban poco a poco, desperezándose, ya era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, un esfuerzo más por esa semana y después podrían despertar hasta tarde.

Los alumnos de séptimo y quinto eran normalmente los primeros en salir de sus salas comunes pues querían aprovechar para estudiar aunque tuvieran todas las vacaciones por delante, solo un par era la excepción.

Fred y George salían con toda la calma del mundo hacia el gran comedor, normalmente bromeando y hablando con su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan, pero ese último día en especial, Fred iba algo más callado de lo normal, pues la noche anterior había tenido una experiencia que aún no sabía si había sido verdadera o un sueño.

Quizás era solamente un sueño, desde aquel incidente en la madriguera la chica entraba y salía de sus sueños bastante seguido, inconscientemente deseaba la hora de dormir, para así poder pasar tiempo con ella, ya que en la realidad la chica parecía detestarlo así que en sus sueños ella siempre lo quería, sabía que esos sueños nunca se podrían cumplir, esa chica era un caso perdido, una completa pérdida de tiempo el que intentara algo con ella, desgraciadamente había empezado a enamorarse, no sabía cómo, ni cuando, mucho menos porque, pero ella era la principal razón de que aun siguiera en Hogwarts, de que siguiera retrasando el momento de marcharse.

Hermione no era la chica perfecta que Fred siempre había imaginado para él, el chico deseaba a alguien tan divertida y alocada como él, que se riera de sus bromas, que se divirtiera con sus artículos para la tienda, despreocupada y alegre. ¿Qué tenía Hermione de eso? La chica era seria, amante de las reglas, no le gustaban sus bromas y mucho menos sus sortilegios ya que siempre andaba confiscándolos. ¿Qué demonios había visto en esa cerebrito?

Su incidente en el baño de la madriguera había sido vergonzoso en el momento, luego paso a ser divertido y gastaba bromas a la chica sobre eso hasta que finalmente ella le grito que 'dejara de joder'.

Era una mañana común y corriente en la casa de los Weasley, el verano casi acababa de comenzar y como cada día Fred salía de su habitación, mas dormido que despierto, camino hacia el baño estirándose y bostezando, escuchaba el agua caer, suponía que era alguno de sus hermanos tomando una ducha matutina, entro como si nada y comenzó a lavarse los dientes y la cara. De pronto escucho algo que le despertó completamente y le indico que NO era uno de sus hermanos quien estaba en el baño, la voz de una chica cantaba alegremente una canción completamente desconocida para él, primero pensó en Ginny y en la regañada que le pondría en su madre pero esa voz no se parecía en nada a la de su hermana. Miro a la regadera, era tapada por una cortina de baño y alcanzo a distinguir la silueta desnuda de una chica se recargo en la pared pensando quien podría ser sin importarle en realidad que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de alguien.

De pronto el agua dejo de caer, Fred había olvidado que era 'visible y solido' pues paso los minutos anteriores bastante entretenido observando la silueta y escuchándola cantar, así que cuando Hermione salió de la regadera, desnuda y grito él salió de su transe.

-¡Shtt! –Fred se puso un dedo en las boca, implorando el silencio de Hermione, ella lo miraba asustada y bastante molesta, como pudo se tapó con la cortina del baño, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo la había visto desnuda, completamente desnuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Hermione nerviosa, Fred pudo ver el rubor extendiéndose por la cara de ella y evito reírse.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú -respondió Fred con toda la sinceridad del mundo, y era verdad, ni siquiera sabía que Hermione había llegado a la madriguera. Siguió sin apartar la vista de ella, nunca la había visto bien y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que mojada, ruborizada y enojada se veía bastante atractiva.

-¿Quisieras salirte? –Hermione comenzó a enojarse más y el pelirrojo lucho contra el impulso de decirle lo que estaba pensando, mejor en otro momento, le sonrió y salió del baño.

Fred soltó una risa al recordar aquello, Hermione había lucido encantadora de aquella manera. Él había visto chicas desnudas anteriormente, y si las recordaba no le pasaba nada, le eran indiferentes pero con Hermione… se estremecía ligeramente, sintiendo un jalón en el estómago e incluso sentía algo de calor en la cara.

El único que sabía de ese incidente era George y sospechaba que Ginny también, pues después de aquello la menor de los Weasley solía mirar a Fred con demasiado interés cuando estaba cerca de Hermione, incluso llego a ver un par de miradas burlonas y risas ahogadas.

Entraron al gran comedor y de inmediato localizaron al trio inseparable, Hermione alzo la vista y en cuanto vio a Fred bajo la mirada de inmediato. ¿Qué significaba eso? De nuevo la duda lo asalto ¿Había sido real?

La noche había sido normal, como cualquiera, ya no probaban sus productos en la sala común, sino en otro lado, Fred, George y Lee subieron a su habitación, contando ganancias, pedidos y demás. Se acostaron bastante tarde. Era de madrugada cuando sucedió todo, Fred escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse pero no presto atención hasta que algo aparto las cortinas de su cama y ahí estaba ella. Con un pijama que consistía en una simple bata.

-¿Herm…?

-¡Shhtt! –le interrumpió ella mirando alrededor, ninguno de los chicos se había despertado, ni siquiera se movían, se escuchaban sus respiraciones y uno que otro ronquido, entonces haciendo algo totalmente loco (o al menos para ella) se metió en la cama de Fred, el pelirrojo le observaba atentamente, Hermione murmuro algo apuntando a las cortinas y después hablo en voz normal- Hola.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? –pregunto Fred mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos y recordando el incidente en el baño, entonces sintió aquel familiar jalón en el estómago y su cara la sintió caliente. Como respuesta Hermione se acercó a él, Fred sentía el calor de la muchacha bastante cerca de su cuerpo. Estaba en bandeja de plata, ¿Y qué hacía ahora? La respuesta era clara, Hermione obviamente no había tenido una pesadilla, y su hubiera sido así era muy poco probable que fuera en busca de Fred.

Se levantó un poco mara mirarla, se había tomado la molestia de silenciar la parte en la que estaban y no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente había pensado en eso y Fred estaba más que sorprendido, muchas veces soñó con eso y normalmente el irrumpía en la habitación de ella haciéndola suya sin tomar tantas precauciones. Un momento… ¿eso era real o solo un sueño? Pero qué demonios… ¿Qué importancia tenia? Si era un sueño no pasaría nada más que despertarse decepcionado, así que ya que ella había ido ahí…

Se acercó a su cara y la acaricio con la mano ligeramente, Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos, Fred la imito y coloco su cara sobre la de ella, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía su aliento sobre él, y como su respiración se agitaba poco a poco. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar lentamente las piernas de la chica, las sentía suaves y bastante más reales que en otros sueños.

Entonces, Hermione no aguanto la espera más, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Fred y la hizo más hacia ella, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran al fin. Fred murmuro algo como 'que desesperada' pero la chica le ignoro y beso, ambos suspiraron al sentir el contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas. La castaña comenzó a desabotonar la parte de arriba de la pijama de Fred, desprendiéndola lentamente y sintiendo la piel de sus hombros. El pelirrojo sentía las manos algo temblorosas de Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír, se apartó del beso para mirarla nuevamente, ella le regreso la mirada, tenía los labios rojos pero en su mirada había decisión.

-Hazme tuya Fred.

No encontró respuesta para eso, y no iba a negarse, Hermione era su fantasía desde hace mucho y la tenía en SU cama, de un modo bastante diferente a como imagino pero mucho mejor, así que no se hizo de rogar y volvió a besarla, le comenzó a subir la bata, con sus manos tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, hasta que llego al pecho. Lo hizo cauteloso y con cuidado temiendo despertar en cualquier momento, pero eso no paso así que continuo, se apartó un poco de Hermione nuevamente, para quitarle lo que ahora se había convertido en una molestia para ambos.

Hermione sintió frio de pronto pero pronto fue cubierta por el torso desnudo de Fred, sentía su piel caliente contra la de ella y pasó sus manos por la cintura del chico tocando su espalda. El pelirrojo se apartó de la boca y comenzó a bajar al cuello, para llegar lentamente a los pechos que subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración de Hermione. Sintió la boca de él sobre uno de sus pechos, besándolo, la sensación fue incomparable y sin evitarlo soltó un gemido que reprimió enseguida, la barbilla de Fred se sentía algo rasposa pero no le incomodo, ni siquiera las leves mordidas que el chico hacia sobre ella, se sentía extasiada, no quería que terminara nunca el placer que tenía en esos momentos.

Fred siguió con el otro pecho, sentía el sabor de la piel de Hermione, no supo distinguir que era, pero sabía que era único, quiso saber entonces que 'sabor' tendría un lugar más abajo, así que bajo sus besos por su estómago Hermione no ponía resistencia y escucharla reprimir gemidos le estaba excitando y al mismo tiempo molestando ¿Por qué rayos no los dejaba salir y ya? Paso sus manos por la parte íntima de la castaña. Ella tenía una de las manos enredada entre las sabanas y la otra sobre la mata de cabello rojo. Bajo lentamente los calzoncillos, no sin antes ver que eran de encaje negro, con lo que le gustaba esa ropa interior femenina… delicadamente repartió besos por una de las piernas y en la otra su mano se empeñaba en descubrir cada rincón. Finalmente la tenía desnuda, en su cama, para él, acerco una mano a la excitación de Hermione, notando los risos que la cubrían.

La castaña sintió la mano de Fred jugando con vello púbico, la estaba haciendo sufrir, ella reprimió el nuevo gemido que amenazo con salir cuando Fred encontró el punto, entonces el joven se detuvo por un momento y su mano fue sustituida por su aliento, Hermione sentía la respiración de Fred y luego su boca, enredo más su mano en las sabanas del pelirrojo, la otra se aferraba fuertemente a los cabellos de Fred, comenzó a sentir la lengua del chico jugando en su parte más intimida, sentía y escuchaba el ruido de besos y succiones, instintivamente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia adelante.

Entonces Fred sonrió, Hermione estaba desesperada, podía verlo, después unos momentos aparto su boca de aquel lugar y comenzó a subir el recorrido de besos, sentía ya su propia excitación contra el pantalón del pijama al que Hermione de pronto hecho una mirada furibunda. Supo lo que quería pero ella estaba haciendo ya el trabajo, bajando su pantalón con todo y bóxer, Fred le ayudo y se deshizo rápidamente de la incómoda ropa y sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de Hermione, toco sus delgados hombros, recorrió de nuevo los pechos de Hermione que nada tenían que ver con la belleza que él siempre había querido tener, pero eran mejor, mucho mejor. De pronto sintió las manos de Hermione sobre su espalda, acariciándola lentamente hasta que una de sus manos se coló por debajo del estómago y tomo su erección haciendo movimientos rápidos que le arrancaron un gemido.

'Injusto' pensó Fred, Hermione se reprimía y él quería oírla gemir, decir su nombre, gritar. Entonces aparto la mano de la castaña de su excitación y la acerco a la entrada de la chica, miro la cara de Hermione, los ojos volvía cerrados y una sonrisa con el labio inferior mordido para evitar sonidos. Tomo una pierna de la castaña y la subió por su espalda, penetrando lentamente, observando atentamente su reacción.

Lo hacía a propósito, sentía la erección de Fred cerca de su entrada, acercándose con sigilo, la punta estaba ya rosándola, abrió los ojos y se encontró los del pelirrojo, dejo de morderse el labio y le sonrió, soltó un quejido al sentir a Fred entrando de pronto, sentía el calor dentro de ella, le gusto. El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, lentamente pero los movimientos de Hermione le indicaban que fuera rápido.

-Lo que ordene la prefecta –le dijo al oído. Hermione escucho su voz ronca por la excitación y soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en gemido cuando Fred aumento la velocidad. El chico sonrió al escuchar el sonido, y continuo, rápido, entrando y saliendo rápido, la cama empezaba a moverse también, a rechinar, no le preocupo, a ninguno de los dos.

Hermione ya no se reprimió, dejo salir los sonidos de placer que junto con los de Fred le excitaban mas, no quería que terminara, quería que siguiera, que la noche fuera eterna, entonces comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, se movió más rápido, ansiosa y Fred le complacía de inmediato, él quería que llegara al punto máximo del placer, quería complacerla, satisfacerla, hacerla feliz.

-Fred… -entre suspiro y gemido de placer, su nombre en los labios de Hermione en esos momentos le hincho de felicidad y su respuesta fue un intenso y profundo beso que la chica respondió con felicidad.

Ella era de Fred.

Hermione paso la noche ahí, abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de Fred, se despertó bastante temprano el sábado y despertó a Fred, quien se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Debo irme.

-No… -se quejó el pelirrojo y la abrazo nuevamente-. No te vayas…

-Fred, no sería correcto que me vieran aquí.

Ah sí, había olvidado que era Hermione con quien estaba, así que la miro vestirse y el hizo lo mismo, antes de que saliera de la cama la atrajo hacia él nuevamente y la beso. Hermione salio de la habitación de chicos de séptimo y se dirigió a la suya. Fred volvió a dormir y despertó esa mañana, por las risas de George y Lee, confundido, no tenía ni idea de si fue realidad o solo un maldito sueño como siempre.

Hermione miro a Fred entrar al gran comedor y bajo la vista rápidamente, no sabía si lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido cierto, solo recordaba estar en la habitación de Fred, desnuda y a él haciéndole el amor por primera vez. Pero no, no era cierto… había sido otro de sus ridículos sueños, ella no se atrevería a algo asi, de ser verdad Lavender y Parvati le habrían ya molestado preguntándole donde paso la noche, así que cuando Fred llego y se sentó frente a ella, actuó lo más normal que pudo, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. Fred siguió su ejemplo pero tendría que hablar con ella si quería descubrir la verdad, se arriesgaba a que Hermione se enojara e incluso ofendiera, pero si no hablaba con ella, nunca lo sabría.

[N/A] ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿fue verdad o fue un sueño que ambos tuvieron? Yo… no se ahaha (-8 recordemos que Hermione nunca se atrevería a saltar las normas de ese modo… ¡pero es Fred! ¿Que no haría por Fred? xD asi que lo dejo a criterio de ustedes(: espero que les haya gustado, es mi segundo Fremione lemon e.e y creo que me quedo mejor que el primero… esa es mi humilde opinión… salio asi de la nada e_e gracias por leerlo :D


End file.
